


"I am not Submissive," he protested

by Divina_tb



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Creampie, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divina_tb/pseuds/Divina_tb
Summary: While on holiday on the Greek isle of Rhodes, a young domme meets an even younger man who does protest he is not submissive, despite his evident attraction to her. However, as she well knows, no matter what the lips say, the body doesn't lie.





	"I am not Submissive," he protested

Sunday, at Kalithea Springs beach.  
He plops himself on the sunbed in front of mine, sits cross-legged on the thick, cushioned mattress of the bed, and starts reading a book. Every now and then I catch him checking me out.

“Who is he?” I turn and ask my best friend in Greek so that he doesn’t understand.

She is lying next to me, rifling lazily through a magazine. She raises her eyes over her sunglasses, understands who I am talking about immediately: “Annemieke’s younger brother” she responds, grinning. “You caught his eye last night at the party.”

“Eh? How come I don’t remember him?”

“He tried to talk to you right before you left for the casino with Theo and the rest. You were drunk.”

“So I am supposed to know his name?”

She shrugs. “How should I know? He’s Stefan anyway.”

“He doesn’t look like Annemieke.” His skin is caramel, easily tanned from the sun as though he has extra melanin. His eyes bright blue. The combination is rather delicious. And so is his body: Tightly coiled and wiry, as though he is a bundle of raw energy, his abs perfect even as he crouches over his book. I wonder what he is reading.

“His father is Brazilian. They are half-siblings”

“Dutch-Brazilian… Is that God’s photoshop?”

She rolls her eyes at me and returns to her magazine, trying to hide her amusement.

I decide to tease him. I sit up on my sunbed as well and take my sunscreen. Tiny beads of sweat have formed on my skin due to the heat. I am wearing a hot-pink triangle bikini with an animal print pattern. I push the fabric triangles covering my breasts away on the string that ties around my back and start applying sunscreen on my breasts. He catches sight of my nipples and quickly looks away, back to his book. A second later he turns around to lie on his belly. I wonder if he is hiding a stiff cock under there.

“Wanna join me for a swim, Stef?” I ask him.

The question has taken him by surprise, but he quickly nods. “I will be right there.”

Back on the beach after our swim we put our sunbeds closer and chat. He is a student, doing a double Master, Political Science and Political Psychology – very close to my field, exciting. We argue and agree, argue and agree, till I stump him. I am usually not very gracious about such things and would have loved to laugh at him, but decide to be sweet instead: “Well, it’s ok, I’ve been doing this for a few years longer than you” I grin. He is smart, very smart. His brain is brilliant and the way he uses words exciting. For me, it is foreplay. For him? I wonder.

We order a cocktail, then a shot of ouzo. Our conversation has turned from politics to sex. I tell him a little bit about dominance, a few things I like to do, a few of the ways I like to _be_ with someone. He doesn’t look shocked, he doesn’t look judgmental, he does look a little bit apprehensive however. His words and jokes continue to titillate me – those afternoon hours are always exciting, and under the sun even more so. At around four in the afternoon, the rest of the group want to go somewhere for a light snack since we head out to dinner late every night.

“I am not hungry” I say, looking him in the eye. “And you?”

He shakes his head.

“Wanna come to my hotel and maybe have a snack there later?”

“Yeah…”

My room has a wetroom instead of a shower cabin, half of it covered by a floor-to-ceiling glass partition. He leans against the doorframe as I shower, watching me. I start lathering my breasts really slowly, making them shine with soap and water.

“You can jerk off if you want…” I say. He is not ready for orders yet, I reason.

He immediately steps off his swimming suit, freeing his beautiful cock. God, he is glorious. He watches me as I soap and soap myself, I watch him. I half-step out of the glass partition for a moment, reach over and slap his cock. He does not look displeased or scared at all. I smile. I slap it again from the other side this time and step back behind the glass. A few moments later I tell him to come closer. I raise my right leg and kick him in the nuts, once, twice, three times. I know exactly how hard to do it. At the third strike he comes, copious amounts of sperm flying all over the place.

“Now go. I want to take a nap” I tell him and he looks completely taken aback.

After he leaves, I lie in bed masturbating, thinking about what I just saw, what I just did, what I plan to do again, if I get the chance. It has been a really long time since I engaged in any sexual activity outside my main sub relationship and I find this guy utterly thrilling.

* * *

Monday at Kalithea Springs beach.

He follows me into the water as I go for a swim. “I am not submissive, you know. You just had the right timing with your kicks.”

“Is that so? Are you sure?” I smile.

“Yeah, I am kinda sure.”

“Wanna put this theory of yours to the test?”

He looks at me seriously and he nods. We leave earlier than the rest this time, as soon as our swimming suits have dried in the sun. Our conversation in the car turns to books and travel, but as we reach the hotel he gets nervously silent.

I take him into the shower with me this time, lather my hands with soap and water and start jerking him off. He places his hands on my wet breasts. “They are so, so soft…” he whispers.

I let him touch me for a while and as soon as I feel him almost over the edge I stop and pinch his nipples hard. He looks surprised. Once I am certain he can go on without coming, I start again.

“Hands off my breasts, stop touching me.” I order him and I continue to play with him. I stop and pinch his nipples hard again as he is about to lose control.

“Where are you looking? Stop looking at my breasts! Look into my eyes. Only in my eyes.”

He obeys. He looks adorable, desperate and sexy. I edge him over and over and over again, as he keeps looking into my eyes. I find the eye contact irresistible.

“Please, let me come. Please…”

“No”

I keep going with my game of teasing and pinching his nipples, looking into each others’ eyes, feeling his desperation grow. Eventually, his legs start giving out and trembling.

“You must keep standing up”

“My legs… Please”

“Only a while longer, I promise.”

I see drool leaking from the right side of his lips. It is clear and shiny and runs in a constant dribble from his lips to the floor. _Yes, now you can come_ , I think to myself. So I kick his balls and now that he is so near, he is in my hands, I can feel everything that is happening to him. His balls grow harder and rise up, his sack tightening upwards. His cock in my hand becomes even harder immediately, like a fucking rod of steel. It is so hard it must physically hurt, I catch myself thinking. At the third kick, like clockwork, he comes all over the place. I have never seen so much sperm in my life. He spurts more than six times, hitting his chest, the wall, my shoulder, my calf, my foot, his belly… He keeps coming in shorter spurts as I continue to work him, and I go on long after he has dried up. He is now mewling and complaining. It hurts. He begs me to stop, so I do. He slides to the floor of the shower and just sits there on the tiles.

“It smells like sperm…” he says.

It smells like iodine seaweed and pineapple, with a slightly metallic hint up top. I have never met a boy whose sperm smelled like pineapple. I find it strangely tender.

“You came on my leg like a DOG! Now I am gonna hose you down like one.” And with that, I grab the showerhead and hose his face down. I laugh, and to my relief he laughs as well. I like that. He is a good boy, a good sport.

“Now wash yourself, salty. I will be waiting in bed for you to stuff your face into my cunt till I come. You will clean it all up, yes?”

“Yes please”

* * *

“When can I see you again?” He asks me after dinner. We have fallen back a little ways behind the rest of the group. “Are you at the airport tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but my flight leaves late at night. I’ll be in the Netherlands later than you. After midnight.”

“The day after then?”

I shake my head. “I work Wednesday and Thursday. How about Friday?”

He nods and kisses me deeply. His mouth feels dry, as though he is pumped with adrenaline. I love it.

“Until Friday then” he tells me and slides his fingers into my own.


End file.
